Team 7
by Faust VII
Summary: In the Begining they were nothing. In the Middle they were broken. In the End they were something. Drabble. I Do Not Own Naruto.


In the beginning they were nothing.

A naive girl, an avenger, and an idiot.

There was a naive innocent girl who didn't know the meaning of ninja. Who spent her days chasing the avenger spouting love and lust and everything in between not knowing what it entailed. Pink hair and green eyes. A red dress and a smile. She was happy and smart but weak and pitiful.

There was a broken child who knew all to well what ninja meant. Who spent his days running from nightmares and hiding his pain, never saying a word and only giving frowns and glares. Dark hair and darker eyes that turned bloody red. Dark clothes and a frown. He was smart and strong but arrogant and broken.

There was hurt boy who knew the meaning of what ninja meant and wanted to change it. Who spent his days yelling and grinning so widely his face might break. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Orange clothes and a grin. He was stubborn and willed but not-so-smart and hated.

The girl with all the knowledge of books and none of life.

The boy who'd lost everything and only knew he wanted power.

The boy with the fake smile and the hurt built up with the secrets and the hate.

Innocent smiles and broken glares and fake grins.

To them the world was simple. To the naïve girl it was made of love and heroes rescuing the damsel. To the avenger it was made of pain and power and _him_. To the idiot it was made of stubborn will versus hate.

The naïve loved the avenger and the idiot loved the naïve and the avenger hated.

In the beginning they were nothing.

.--.

In the middle they were broken.

A sobbing girl, a traitor, and a lost boy.

There was the sobbing girl who had her meaning of ninja shattered and broken. Who spent her days crying about what could be and what should be. Pink hair and green eyes. Medic skirt and a bitter smile. She was growing and learning but still broken and waiting.

There was a traitor who knew what ninja meant and knew he was one of the worst. He spent his days training and hiding from nightmares and fuelling the hate. Dark hair and bloody eyes. White and purple clothes and a bitter frown. He was smarter and stronger but was still weak and disloyal.

There was a lost boy who'd lost his meaning of ninja because of his best friend. He spent his days grinning even wider as he trained without hesitation and searched. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Orange clothes and a bitter grin. He was stubborn and training but lost and lagging.

The girl with medic knowledge growing and only wanting a team.

The boy gaining power and wanting more.

The boy with plastic expressions and searching eyes as he trained.

Bitter smiles and bitter frowns and bitter grins.

To them the world was changing. To the sobbing girl it was shifting from innocent to cruel as she stayed alone behind the walls of 'home'. To the traitor boy it was made of power and death and wanting _something_. To the lost boy there was no hate or stubborn will, there was only the team.

The sobbing loved the lost and the traitor, the lost loved the traitor and the sobbing, and the traitor hated and missed.

In the middle they were broken.

.--.

In the end they were something.

A medic-girl, a former-traitor, and leader.

There was the medic girl who knew the meaning of ninja. Who spent her days showing love and lust and everything in between knowing what it entailed as she thought this is how it should be. Pink hair and green eyes. Medic skirt over a red dress and a happy smile. She was still learning and loving but had grown and _knew_.

There was the former-traitor who knew the meaning of ninja. Who spent his days training to protect and his nights entwined to ward off the nightmares which faded as he knew this is what they wanted. Dark hair and bloody and dark eyes. Dark clothes with a sword and a slight smirk. He was stronger and smarter but loyal and learning.

There was the leader who knew the meaning of ninja. Who spent his days sewing them even closer as he led what he loved and knew this is what he'd seen so long ago. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Long robes with a matching hat and less-wide-more-real grin. He was stubborn and learning but respected and stronger.

The girl with strength and knowledge and showing them both to live and love.

The boy with speed and skill and wanting to live with them.

The boy with loyalty and respect and a dream achieved and wanting nothing.

Happy smiles and slight smirks and less-wide-more-real grins.

To them the world is complete. To the medic girl it was full and the picture whole. To the former-traitor it was new and wonderful and not dark and painful. To the leader it was thriving and beautiful and perfect.

The medic loved the former-traitor and the leader, the leader loved the medic and the former-traitor, and the former-traitor loved the medic and the leader.

In the end they were something.

.--.

They were Team seven.

.--.


End file.
